


1001 Lorulean Nights

by Jennalaia



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: A Link Between Worlds
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe - Aladdin (1992) Fusion, Djinni & Genies, Multi, Tyrant AU, aladdin - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-20
Updated: 2014-08-19
Packaged: 2018-02-13 22:26:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 997
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2167488
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jennalaia/pseuds/Jennalaia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>King Ravio and King Link run an excellent kingdom, with an excellent relationship in public. But behind closed doors they turn on each other, shouting and arguing throughout the night. Link is concerned that their going from street rats to sultans was through less-than-honest means, and Ravio's intense denying of everything isn't helping matters. At last, Ravio turns to his final resort: his greatest treasure stolen from a merchant's sack, the Lamp of Courage. He uses it to wish his problems away, but come morning he realizes this causes more problems than it solves. Left with little choice, Ravio leaves the kingdom of Lorule to seek the Lamp of Wisdom to set things right.</p>
<p>While he's gone, however, his precious kingdom is turned upside down. The original monarchy tries to stake a claim to the throne, the palace stinks of conspiracy, and the citizens are growing restless. Who is responsible for this rise in chaos? It couldn't... it couldn't possibly be... the enemy that Link and Ravio defeated, all those years ago?</p>
            </blockquote>





	1001 Lorulean Nights

**Author's Note:**

> Dang. This started as an idea in my head and it's grow pretty big since then.
> 
> So! This fic might read a bit differently than your usual fic, in that it's a freakin' musical. Since, y'know, it's based off a musical. Here's how you should read it: Song lyrics will be written in italics. I'll let you know which songs are coming up, in order. Obviously, all the songs will be parodies of actual songs from the movie Aladdin. If you need to, YouTube the instrumental version to sing along in your head.
> 
> There's only one in the prologue, and that is "Lorulean Nights", based off, obviously, "Arabian Nights".
> 
> Enjoy!

It's very dark tonight.

You can't _believe_ you stayed out this late. You need to head home. The marketplace has already closed up, and all the merchants have packed up. The traveling merchants likely left already. You wonder how they'll fare crossing the plains and the desert back to their homelands.

You stumble. Ugh, you have a headache. Were you drinking with friends? You might have been. Was it a good idea? _Definitely_ not. You don't want to think about what your roommate's gonna say when they find you crashed on the couch after a late night out, _again_. You wonder why they haven't thrown you out already.

You pass by the last stand in the abandoned marketplace... and you stop. The lamp is still lit.

How curious. The rest of the merchants packed up hours ago. Why is one stall still open with the moon so high in the sky? Your interest piqued, you backtrack to take a look.

The sign above reads _Bunny Plunder_ , with a cute bunny head with a bow next to it. The stall's table is covered with a lavender cloth of good quality. Some interesting wares - a hammer, a boomerang, a bow and arrow, even a few elemental rods - are laid out on the table. A small, locked chest stands in the back corner. You assume that's where the seller keeps their cash. A sign leaning on the chest lists each item along with a price next to it. You notice a peculiar item at the bottom: _Tʀɪғᴏʀᴄᴇ..........................Oᴜᴛ ᴏғ Sᴛᴏᴄᴋ._

Well, that's odd. Why would anyone even _list_ the Triforce as an item in the first place? You decide that the seller must be a senile old coot and turn to go.

"...Hello?"

You jump and turn back around.

A girl approaches you from behind the stall. Judging from her lavender attire, she's the "senile old coot" that runs the stall. Her untamed, dark purple hair obscures one emerald eye. She wears a dress that _seems_ too small - it looks like it's supposed to be worn by a ten-year-old, but she pulls it off well. Her sleeves stop halfway down her forearms, and the tunic ends halfway to her thighs. A tiny bunny clip fights a losing battle to hold her hair back.

"Can I help you? I'm still open, you know." The girl steps closer, the lamplight illuminating her features. She's pinkish pale, even in the light. She could be anywhere between sixteen and thirty; it's one of _those_ faces.

"U-um, no, I-I'm just looking," you manage.

"Please, come take a look," the girl says, sweeping a hand over her wares. She sounds foreign. "Would you perhaps like a bow an arrow? They do wonders for taking out like likes."

"N-no, I'm fi-"

"Or maybe a Plunder exclusive?" The girl brings out what looks like a cross between a hammer and a fire rod from under the table. "This is the fire hammer, it releases a wave of fire every time you slam it."

"What good does that do me?" you ask. "These are peaceful times. Nobody needs things like those anymore."

"...I know." The girl puts the hammer back and leans on the table. "Nobody's bought anything all day."

You glance at the rupee chest and wonder if you'll find anything other than cobwebs inside.

You look back to the girl. She's giving you the most upsetting puppy eyes you've ever seen. Feeling bad, you reach into your pocket and feel around for a few spare rupees. Nothing. Desperate for an idea, you remember that curious item listed on the sign. "Why do you have the Triforce on your list?"

The girl blinks. "...Ah. You noticed." She ducks under her table again and this time she brings out three golden lamps. She sets them carefully on the table. You notice each of them have a different goddess's symbol carved into one side.

"I keep that on there to remind me of a long time ago," she explains. "These lamps... are also part of it. Don't touch them!" she says sharply when she sees you reaching for one of the lamps. Your hand freezes in midair. "You could activate them again, and believe me, that's the _last_ thing you want to do." Her eyes have a sad glimmer. "It happened once... and great tragedy followed."

"What... what happened?"

The girl looks up at you. After several moments under her intent gaze, to the point that you start to feel uncomfortable, she says, "I'll tell you what. If you listen to my story, I'll give you something for free."

"You don't gain much."

"Not everyone listens."

You stare her down, just like she did you, for several moments. Then, you utter a single word.

"Okay."

For the first time that you've seen her, the girl smiles warmly. She retrieves a lute from under her table and comes around the stall, bringing the lamp with her. She sits down in front of her stall and gestures to the ground in front of her. You sit down there.

"What I'm about to tell you is one hundred percent true," she begins. "With... some creative liberties."

"Wait," you interrupt. "What's your name? Where are you from?"

"Rydia," she replies, and she strums the lute. "And I come from a place very, very far away.

_Oh, I come from a land, from a faraway place_   
_Which was dying, and I thought it lost_   
_Then the merchant, of course_   
_He stole the Triforce_   
_And saved our land, but at what cost?_

_He saved the land down below but he doomed that up high_   
_But he did what he thought to be right_   
_Cast a charm, watch your back_   
_And slip through a crack_   
_To another Lorulean night_

_Lorulean nights, like Lorulean days_   
_More often than not_   
_The hero will plot_   
_To make the king pay_

_Lorulean nights, 'neath Lorulean moons_   
_A fool off his guard_   
_Could fall and fall hard_   
_And fall he will soon..."_

**Author's Note:**

> Welp, that's all from me for now. I have no idea when I'm gonna update this next. If I get enough encouraging reviews though... //nudge nudge


End file.
